Three Words
by LoganFan701
Summary: Post BT, Max returns the three words to Logan. M/L, please R + R! **CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 UP**
1. Three Words

Three Words  
  
Author: LoganFan701  
  
Written at: 2:00 A.M.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea...and hopefully no one else's done this, then I'd own nothing.  
  
Summary: Post BT, Max returns the three words to Logan. M/L, please R + R!  
  
A/N: Like I said, I am writing this at 2:00 A.M. but I surprisingly feel alive and sane. Maybe that's why I decided to do a M/L fic this time.  
  
Max raced her motorcycle from sector 5 to sector 9. She had to tell him. She had to tell him how she felt, and fast. She wasn't expecting the three words that had come to her only a few minutes ago. Well, she was, but not at that time. After the transgenic, she thought that the moment would be gone, and she'd have to wait for another time. She guessed wrong. Logan was facing his fears, and she knew it. That's why she had to get to his apartment, and soon.  
  
"He's so much stronger than me," Max thought. Everytime they tried to talk about "them" and what they were, where they were going, she always ran. Ran because she was afraid of something she had never experienced before. Max guessed that Logan had been in love before, so he wasn't that afraid. But Max...she was made in Manicore, didn't have emotions when she was younger. It was very different for her.  
  
She breezed through the sector cops. They didn't know what it meant for her to be there, for him. She felt scared, as always when approaching her and Logan's relationship. But then a different feeling overcame that one. The one of commitment.  
  
Logan had been there for her so many times, during the seizures, problems with her siblings, and everything else...She was so grateful for that. When she was growing up she never had anyone who she could really talk to, no one except Jondy, her best friend. Sighing, Max wished Jondy could be there now. After finding the cure for the virus, she would definately resume her search for Jondy and the rest. She couldn't let them feel like she had felt a year ago.  
  
Max rode into to the Foggle Towers indoor parking lot, and spotted Logan's car. Smiling, she walked to the stairs, then up them. It was a long way up to Logan's penthouse, so she figured she would think about how to tell him on the way up.  
  
She finally came to Logan's door. It was time. Her plan was to just say it. Even if he asked any questions, she would just come out with it. She knocked, waited, then knocked again. On the second time, Logan answered. He then realized it was Max and backed away to let her in.  
  
"Hi," he said, feeling the tension come into the room quicker than before.  
  
"I love you." Max had finally said it. For a year she waited, and now the pressure was gone. His quick reply came softly.  
  
"I love you too." 


	2. Logan's POV

Logan's POV  
  
Author: LoganFan701  
  
Written at: 5:30 A.M.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...yeah. So that's that.  
  
Summary: This is what Logan's thinking while Max is riding over to his house.  
  
A/N: None, really, just I sort of wrote it in a hurry. Hope you all like the second installment.  
  
"I shouldn't have told her," Logan thought. "It's made everything really awkward between us. I hate when that happens. It just ruins everything. Which I seemed to do just now, ruin things. I hope I didn't make a huge mistake."  
  
He had left Max in the car about 10 minutes ago, but who was keeping time? And he walked home. It wasn't that long of a walk, surprisingly. "But maybe I was just too occupied with my thoughts to worry about stupid distances."  
  
He wondered what Max would do. Would she run to the nearest payphone and call him? Or would she go home and think about it, or go to the Space Needle? Often, he noticed, she went there, when times were terrible, and even brought him once. He noticed a lot of things about her; What made her laugh, cry, mad, sad. Max was filled with so many emotions, but she never bothered to show them.  
  
Logan had tried to help her with that. He knew he succeeded when she stopped by the night after their anniversary. She'd opened up to him, really opened up. And he loved how it felt to comfort her, trying to make her forget that these evils weren't a part of her life anymore, she'd escaped from them.  
  
All he could do now was relive past memories that they had together, of their glances, their touch, their kisses. It hurt to think about it but it's how he got by from day to day. He had once seriously considered killing himself, and might even consider it again, if life plunged even deeper down into Hell.  
  
But he heard a knock at the door. He had a tiny ray of hope. It could be Max, but it could also be any other person in the world. He got up from his couch and walked over to his door. Even through the crack that he opened instantly, he knew it was Max. He was holding his breath. What would she say?  
  
"Hi," he said. "Think of something else to say, you idiot," Logan thought to himself.  
  
"I love you." Wow. He heard her reply, but this wasn't what he was expecting. The normal Max would've run from her fears, might've telephoned, but she'd never do anything like this.  
  
Yet she had said it. He was happy anyway.  
  
"I love you too." 


	3. Afterwards

Afterwards  
  
Author: LoganFan701  
  
Written at: 5:00 A.M.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, unless I start making them act unlike themselves, and that part of their character becomes mine. The idea is also mine...I hope.  
  
Summary: What happens the day after she told him.  
  
A/N: Again, I feel alive. But that's due to more sleep than usual so...I guess this is turning into an AU fic. That should be fun. Cancel all the episodes starting after BT...now this is my world! *insert evil laugh here, then some coughing and choking* Max's POV  
  
The next few days were some great ones. I called Normal the next day and told him I couldn't make it to work, due to a very bad "cough". He said that he didn't want me to come into work for four days if it was that bad, and I happily obliged. Strange man, Normal.  
  
I had slept in Logan's guest bedroom (He told me he didn't want me going out to face the sector cops that late) and listened to him sleep for some time. Evidently, sleep overtook myself, and I woke up around 6 AM. Logan was already up and making breakfast.  
  
All I could think about was last night. How I told him. Where did I find the courage? In him, I figured. After all, he had said it first.  
  
Then we just talked. Talked about the Pulse, about culinary miracles, where Lydecker was now...It was surprising how much things had been left out since finding out about the virus. I, of course, blamed myself mostly for that, at how afraid I was. I was afraid I was going to accidentally touch and kill him. But I think I've gotten over that by now. Yeah, I felt pretty okay.  
  
That night we had a candlelight dinner, just for the two of us. How it felt like the good ol' days was unimaginable. I watched him eat, chicken piece after chicken piece, and washing it down with a sip of Pre-Pulse wine. I had the feeling he was watching me, too.  
  
"Did you like the dinner?" Logan asked, as he was taking the dishes back into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've never tasted chicken salad with such great expertise before," I joked. He chuckled. I loved the way he laughed.  
  
"So, what would you like to do now?" Logan said. He had one thing in mind. but didn't know if Max was thinking the same thing. The virus might interfere, and she might run for it again.  
  
"Chess," I stated plainly.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking. You go get the board, I need to wash up." He held up his fingers, which he had accidentally stuck in Ranch dressing while trying to get a piece of lettuce off his plate. I laughed, and headed over to his closet, pulled out the board, and grabbed a few chairs. 


End file.
